User blog:Imouto-tan/Sherria Amicus
Meimei Amicus, more commonly known as Sherria Amicus, is a Magic God, the founder of Destiny City and an ex-member of the Magic God group called POLTERGEIST. She has many memory vessels that she uses to interact with the citizens of Destiny City. Her hometown is located in ancient China, though it is unknown how long she lived there. Her true form is a Deus Ex, and she can use many different magic spells. While under the thrall of the Demon Witch Queen Amara she was a lusty fist-fighting soldier with superhuman strength who was a member of Amara's army. She is a collector of magic garments (magic treasures), and is the self-proclaimed goddess of the moon. She is known to sell her magical objects to Mei-li for cute dresses, rare herbs for her tea and, sexy lingerie. Sherria is Meihui Lingyin's middle child. Background Born of British and Chinese descent in a small farming village on the outskirts Xian, Sherria and her sister, Lynn, lost both of their parents and village at an early age to the King of Atrocity and Lust, but were soon adopted by Yan Xianglian and her merry gang of Robinhood-esque thieves. Xianglian and her gang taught Sherria and Lynn everything that she knew, from how to read and write to magic and fighting. Five years had passed since Sherria and Lynn lost their village to the King of Atrocity and Lust and the three girls have settled down in the capital going to school during the day and working as sales clerks for a mysterious weapon shop owner from Peking, however, Sherria started studying the Art of Seduction and Assassination at a local brothel where she also did part time work at as a server. During her time in the brothel Sherria learned how to make Memory Vessels with her Brilliant Imitation magic and even mastered the ability to speak with other versions of herself across the Omniverse. She was the most popular waitress and the brothel, but was captured and enslaved by the Imperial Soldiers due to her magic power, however, she was rescued by a brave man and little girl who gave her new eyes to replace her terribly damaged ones. Her two saviors returned her to the Capital city where Lynn and Xianglian were fearlessly looking for her, from this day on Sherria started learning to control her Ki and Aura all the while returning her life back to how it was before being taken away. Unfortunately, their peaceful days came to an end, that summer when the King of Atrocity and Lust attacked the capital to seize more women and to kill more innocent civilians. Xianglian decided to try to stop the King of Atrocity and Lust once and for all, she ordered her gang to get the other civilians to safety and then to retreat as the city was going to become a battlefield. The shopkeeper and Xianglian fought fiercely for two days until the King of Atrocity and Lust threw the shopkeeper into a nearby lake and impaled Xianglian through her heart, her pelvis and, her stomach, killing her where she stood. This traumatized Sherria and Lynn severely leaving the two sisters in a despair. They tried to fight the King of Atrocity and Lust but couldn't injure him at all so Yang, another survivor from the sister's village, decided to use a forbidden sealing technique that Sherria and Lynn's parents taught him just in case this happened. He sacrificed himself to seal the King of Atrocity and Lust away in another dimension for three hundred years. After this Lynn decided to move to Monaco to study different types of magic under her biological father and travel through time with her Time Travel ability that Xianglian taught her. Sherria moved to England to join the Assassin's Guild that her father was once apart of when he was a young revolutionary. She was hired as a courtesan/bodyguard for a young and wealthy Alchemist with whom she had a daughter by and her first divorce within the first year of marriage. Shortly after their divorce Sherria became possessed by Queen Amara and started the First Witch war which was ended when her Memory Vessels teamed up and exorcised Amara from Sherria's body. After this event, Sherria joined an English monastery to study as a nun for two hundred years until the Dogs of Heaven finally forgave her of all the sins Amara committed while possessing Sherria. At some point before she left the church, the sixth ranked Celestial, Bahamut was placed in her body, specifically her hair, though she was an unwilling participant in this practice. When Bahamut was infused into her body, Sherria became an Artificial Magic God known as a Deus Ex. While possessed by Queen Amara, Sherria was the leader of the Evil Witch Council and a close student of Thalia Ash. Lynn brought Sherria and her Memory Vessels back to Monaco with her until Sherria left to establish a place where she can feel safe and sound away from the World's violence. She used her Brilliant Imitation magic to make a large Island that she named Destiny City. Sherria allowed everyone who just wanted a place to be accepted by society to live in Destiny City from Non-Humans to Jewels and good Witches. After forming the Wizard Saints Organization during the Second Witch War, Sherria was voted off of the Grand Magic Council of Destiny City do to being blamed for the destruction of Earth's moon and the deaths of many Destiny City citizens. Sherria used the Universal Safety System, which she made with the help her sister and her ex-husband during the Second Witch War, to resurrect the deceased as beings known as Illusions and recreated the Moon by using her Brilliant Imitation magic to mimic the properties of the old one, but added areas with a breathable atmosphere. She now resides in a large palace made on the Illusive Moon, only interacting with other people through her Memory Vessels and the other versions of herself that found their way into this dimension. Due to being possessed by Queen Amara, Sherria, somehow became immortal. Some time after World War 3, Sherria got pregnant via artificial insemination while in a comatose state, Chairman Donald Malphas also harvested eggs from her to begin experimentation. The Ultra-Weapon program began the cloning to develop a powerful weapon capable of killing every Jewel on Earth by combining their magical abilities. The project was designated the Calamity Sisters, and girls were incubated and artificially aged inside the subterranean level of the fifth mini-city. Thousands of girls were cloned from the ovum, but while the others remained dormant, five girls were sent to infiltrate the Destiny Military Academy as students to hone their talents for Donald's purposes. After being freed by Izaya Malphas, Sherria, continued her Magic God teaching career, enlisting Ryūichi Tegami and Cristina Muñoz to help her train Magic God candidates while she was on the sidelines. Before she could return back her Moon Palace, she unexpectedly went into labor. She had an emergency C-Section, and just seconds after the procedure was completed and she was handed her new baby girl. At some point, she became leader of a martial arts dojo in China. Appearance Her true age is unknown, but Sherria has the qualities of a mature female and a transcendent Chinese beauty. She is noted for her large breasts and plump bottom, and womanly figure, accentuated by her lovely dresses; she prefers to wear traditional Chinese clothes from the Han dynasty. Even though her dresses may seem constricting, Sherria easily maneuver in them. Her intellectual looking eyes (a cross shape appears in her pupils when she is focusing for a task i.e. such as performing a spell) and gorgeous pink hair, the two colours drawing out her beauty the most. People believe her beauty is comparable to that of Diaochan of the four Four Beauties. Despite this relatively high weight, her body is very slender and narrow, although this may be accountable to her muscle/bone density given her superhuman abilities. Sherria is usually surrounded by mountain lily petals, which symbolize the joys of life. Because of her Illusive Shapeshifting abilities, Sherria has taken on many forms besides those of her Memory Vessels, These forms include: Bahamut, a small girl who is sporting a suspiciously overdeveloped chest for her age, a "drunk" party girl, a mischievous witch, a Lamia Queen, a well-endowed android, an honest looking World Renowned Business Consultant, and an innocent young girl with a lewd smile. Personality Her mind can trail off from one subject to another, or even forget important details, a fact that Victoria Amicus, who refers to her way of thinking resembles that of a grandmother, and many of her peers detest, such as Lady Mallory, who doesn't want to be compared to her. She is best described as an extremely large-breasted queen well known for being airheaded and moving at her own pace. However, when she gets serious people can't help but listen, for her words bear weight. This is perhaps due to her skill as a debater and a mother, and it comes to no surprise that she has a military base and mall built in her honor. Sherria is a very peaceful, good-natured woman who doesn't want any conflict. She is a pacifist, as she believes that violence is wrong. Despite her peaceful demeanor, she can become a skilled and terrifying fighter when needed (but she retains her laidback attitude). She is ravenous for knowledge and is excellent in gathering data just like her sister. She can be easily flustered when people talks about how beautiful and seductive she is with her body. When she is angered, you would not know her true feelings due to no change in her vocal tone or facial expressions. Instead, one could judge that she is furious by looking into her eyes when she is speaking towards the one she is angry with, though her tone of speech remains calm that no man would thought that she is angered. Her voice is described to be pleasant and musical, similar to a songstress. Sherria also has a verbal tic: when flustered or excited, she ends her sentences with "you know", a trait that some of her Memory Vessels have. In battle she has a very laid-back personality and takes things at her own pace, often interacting with others in a contemptuously nonchalant way. Powers Psionic Meta Magic- As a direct descendant of Gao Yifei, Sherria is a goddess-level sorceress with the skills and precise control of a world class psychic. Sherria has nearly limitless magical power. Sherria’s primary powers are her abilities to tap and manipulate the celestial forces of the universe as well as make highly realistic illusions that can alter reality. Sherria can also utilize weaver magic to disguise or reform her clothing or the clothing of others. With gestures or dance moves, she can teleport herself and numerous people across great distances. Sherria's spell casting powers can be triggered through small hand gestures. Her unique genetic structure allows her to use the magic she was born with as well as learned magic. Her powers also bypass Magic Immunity and Psionics Immunity. She is able to sneak up behind Kimiko and Artemisia undetected with neither noticing until she made herself known: indicating she excels at suppressing her magical presence. Outside of her abilities as a witch and pacifistic personality, Sherria is capable of extreme bouts of brutality, allowing her to catch her target off guard due to her unpredictability and then brutally beating them senseless. She is not above using underhanded tactics. Her pacifistic nature doesn't really let her leverage her high intelligence and immense magic power, but, in a serious fight, she will easily outclass even an full powered Kimiko Shiratori. (Advice: do not get Sherria pissed at you.) *Brilliant Imitation- Sherria can bring any entity to existence by manipulating the boundaries between Is/Isn't. Sherria is able to directly control anyone's perceptions using her Brilliant Imitation, as such it is impossible to tell what's truly real and what's not when fighting her. She can alter her form and reality through the use of illusions that work on a transcendent conceptual level, furthermore, she can cast illusions onto those who exist outside of the concept of space-time. Sherria's illusions can control the five senses to the point where it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel, and smell to be an enemy's. They are so seamless that even targets that knew to expect an illusion to be used on them, they might not immediately realize that they'd fallen prey to her. If opponents tried to avoid eye contact in fear of her All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess, Sherria could instead cast an illusion by merely pointing at them or revealing her breasts. Sherria could also use illusions to share information or psychologically disable opponents, allowing her to end fights before they even began. Against other illusion users, she could turn their illusions against them. These illusions also include creating an enormous copy of herself (taller than the Burj Khalifa) and showing her victim illusions of painful past events. Sherria's illusions are absolutely flawless; even if the target is aware of being under the illusion, they cannot resist her influence as they are extremely realistic to the point of physically tangible to her victims. When Sherria turns off the illusion by force of will, the image shown melts away or shatters. **Penalty Games: Penalty Games often act as poetic justice to a person for their own history of committing crimes and evils onto others. While Penalty Games use illusions and magic on the loser's psyche and soul, some of the dangerous games played would merely boast devastating losses on their own even without the need of such powers. **Seductive Hypnosis: The initiation condition for her Seductive Hypnosis is to show the enemy her breasts or to gaze into their eyes. After seeing them just once, this person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. Afterwards, every time she does wither gesture, this person will fall under the thrall of the hypnosis. The hypnosis is long lasting; the Golden Dragon army are still affected by her Seductive Hypnosis even though they were hypnotized at least 350 years ago. **Hall of Mirrors: Sherria creates an entourage of doppelgangers to confuse her enemies, these doppelgangers are capable of harming whoever she is targeting. **Great Escape: This move gives the illusion of thinking you are moving but in reality you are trapped in your own mind via the illusion, unable to escape. **Transmigration to Nirvana: An illusionary technique in which Sherria sends her opponent to Nirvana. **Paradise of Illusions: A metaphysical dimension which created by Sherria's thoughts, feelings and memories, it reflects the inner world of Sherria. In this space, Sherria is an absolute force, she change her personal world as she pleases. The scale of this world may be different from the size of the room up a huge space containing countless stars. **Illusion March: Sherria can summon an army of infinite other Sherrias and Magical Girls from any universe, timeline, and even ones that don't even exist. Used this to combat Reverse-Ilona into a standstill. **Faux Pas: The ability to cause illusionary damage to a target at the specific place where the target tried to damage the user. **Tricky Date: Creates a construct-type avatar almost visually identical to Sherria. This Avatar can´t use magic and some of the abilities of the original Sherria, but its equipment are the same. *Brilliant Princess of the Light- During her time as a nun, Sherria learned a lot of spells based on light and energy Holy based elements. While her lights aren't as fatal as her other types of magic, Sherria's lights are bright enough to temporarily blinding her enemies and can even resurrect anyone she pleased. Her light powers also have healing properties. **Holy Equinox: Sherria is encased in a white reflective surface while in the light and deals major damage to Demonic targets. While in the darkness, Sherria emits smoke and her body fades away, effectively becoming immune to conventional harm. **Sacred Halo: Sherria generates a halo in her hands and fires it outward, this halo will fire lasers in all directions and Sherria at any time can detonate it in a burst of light, blinding her targets. **Pillar Penitence: Knocks nearby foes backward with the power of light. In her fight with the Amara she was also shown using it to deflect enemy projectiles. **Ray of Salvation: Summons an angelic cross to heal herself and nearby allies with the power of light while damaging nearby enemies. **Holy Light: Instantly creates a magic array that fires powerful arrows of magical light in a target direction for as long as Sherria wishes. **Brilliant Radiance: Offensive spell, purifies the target with holy light. **Purifying Javelin: Holy-based ranged attack. Inflicts a curse on the target when it hits. Spend extra Mana to make it undodgeable and unblockable. Can be used two times a day. **Calming Light: A spell that sends out a calming light that the target feels emotions and memories that make them at peace. It can even be used to break telepathic control and brings up hope to those bathed in it. *Shadow Phantasmagoria- During her time as Amara's vessel, Sherria learned tons of spells based on void and shadows through osmosis. She can even open a portal that allows her to go anywhere as she pleased and even create shadowy illusions that can be mistaken as the real deal. **Unholy Sanctuary: Create an inky-black and purple barrier from demonic energy. Although it prevents the user from attacking, it is an absolute barrier that completely blocks the opponent’s attack, as well as damage the enemy the long they are near it. **Negative Impact Shield: Sends a dark purple shockwave around the user. Can be used both as an offensive and defensive spell. Can be used three times a day. **Shadow Wall: Raises a shield that negates enemy attempts to use negative status effects. **Near Death Roulette: Armament Magic that summons a scythe that has the ability to rob the victim of one of their five senses randomly with each strike, the sixth strike will disconnect the opponent's magic power and force them into magic intoxication. *Poltergeist Magic- By pointing with her fingers, she is able to move objects with her mind without any physical contact. She can also use this to control the bodies of other people without possessing them. She can create huge forces of shockwaves that can blast through walls and create force fields strong enough to seal a micro black hole. Although when frightened she loses control over this power for a moment, often leading to perverted results. *Star Reader Magic- Sherria can see the flow of the fate of anyone by reading movement of their stars. *Amaterasu's Blessing- Amaterasu's Blessing is an extremely powerful and exceedingly rare type of Fire Magic; the special characteristic of this type of Fire Magic is its extreme purifying power which can purify anything that it burns. The flames of Amaterasu's Blessing are capable of effortlessly destroying any undead who threatened their bearer, even from the zombie plague in Verse 4. *Hellish Ice Magic- Sherria can manipulate and create hellish ice at her will; she can also use her Hellish Ice Magic to create inanimate objects or weapons. **Frost of Judecca: Freezes multiple enemies inside of an icy prison. Time-based spell. **Arctic Nuke: Sherria manipulates all the atoms of the surrounding air, focusing them into one singular point in-between her palms and enriching them with her powerful mana. As the attack charges, the atmosphere around her and the opponent grows colder. Once the attack is done, the conjunction of atoms and mana appear to be a sphere of cold energy, which Sherria bursts, releasing powerful blast that exceeds the Absolute Zero. *Wagashi Factory Magic- An original magic created by Sherria, that allows her to use her mana to create wagashi (Japanese sweets) with magic at the cost of her calories. *Lust Storm Magic- When using her Lust Storm magic, she can create powerful gusts of dark wind and electricity. Sherria can generate and manipulate air in the form of spiraling purple currents, which can be employed to assault foes with great effect, sending them flying away from her with great blunt force. This form of Magic also grants Sherria the ability to eat the oxygen present in the air around her to replenish her strength reserves. This form of Magic can also be employed underwater without seeming disadvantages. *Planetary Grid Magic- A special type of uncategorized magic created by Sherria, which allows her to manipulate flows of Ley Lines, which extend across the entire planet. By doing this she can manipulate both ambient Mana and Earth's Ki any way she wants. **Riptide Effect: A magical effect that allows her to transform a material object into the mana (at the molecular level), pass this mana through the mana line for a distance and then reassemble back into the original object. Although this is a natural phenomenon, it can be recreated artificially, allowing enough skillful magician instantly teleport long distances. *Insecticide Magic- An original magic created by Sherria during her fight against the Witch of the Apocalypse less than a hundred years ago. It forms a pink mist of gas where if any insects were to enter its range, they're killed by it with the exception of Beelzebub's powerful resistance against the spell. This type of magic was developed with the sole purpose of repelling the insects used by the Witch of the Apocalypse. The magic is effectively a counter-measure to insects while it doesn’t cause any slightest harm to other organisms, except for the fact that it acts as an aphrodisiac. *Mercy Magic- With Mercy Magic, Sherria can heal anything, whether it is terminal illness or mortal wounds, distorting the laws of heaven, so long as the target is still alive. She subconsciously uses it to heal all of her wounds constantly. **Omega-Medic: A sacred Holy Art that only Archangels can use. First, Sherria clasps her hands together as if praying, before a single shining drop falls from them. Upon hitting the ground a pale pink light will spread through, radiating a gentle warmth. Omega-Medic will resurrect any desired targets and heal any injuries in the blink of an eye. The healing abilities affect Sherria herself and any target she chooses. Once set up, this holy art will last for as long Sherria exists. **Omega-Resurrection: A conceptual spell that violates the denial of existence. Sherria can bring back those beings whose complete existence has been denied as long as she consider them to exist. She completely dominates it as she can bring back, erase or resurrect as many beings as she wishes, even goes as far as those resurrected by her can't even be killed by powerful conceptual attacks and revived beings like Deyanira with ease. *Firearm Magic- Covered in shining symbols, Sherria's arm transforms into a huge, bulky machine gun and shoots numerous magic bullets, which has the power to reduce everything within a few square kilometers into a wasteland. **Magical Light Bullet: A small energy bullet created by magic, the most basic of Firearm Magic spells. Usually the speed of these bullets is below regular bullets, but they compensate by allowing the magician to control them mid-flight to chase and intercept enemies. *Regression Magic- A form of Arcane Forbidden Black Magic which allows Sherria to significantly lower the magical and physical skills of a target. Along with this dangerous reduction comes a supplementary effect which decreases the physical age of the victims, making it look like they turned into a younger version of themselves. Affected targets suffer from lack of proper movement because of the new size of their body, slower and notably weaker Magic usage, greater Magic consumption, weaker physical abilities and lower defense. However, if she loses control of her emotions, the effects of the Magic are nullified and all afflicted targets return to their normal state. Ageless beings simply become nonexistent regardless of what immunities they would normally have to magic like this. *Voodoo Effect- An original curse created by Sherria that allows her to push away all damage inflicted on her, including all physical, emotional, and mental damage, elsewhere. No matter how fast or numerous the attacks (even conceptual or insta-kill), she will take no damage from any assault. The location is specified by her and can range from objects to other people. Even if there is no opening, Voodoo Effect will still push any damage away from Sherria. Voodoo Effect cannot be nullified or countered by anything unless Sherria allows it to. *Memory Maker Magic: An original magic created by Sherria that allows her to remain in someone's memories even being erased from existence. She use this curse to revive herself from nonexistence using the memories of herself from others. *Holy Truth: Anything said by the user is an undeniable, absolute truth that cannot be denied, and does not need to be backed up by proof, although it is impossible to lie using the Holy Truth. Abilities Talented Fashion Designer: Sherria was a very talented fashion designer. During her early days as a brothel waitress, she would constantly make new costumes for herself and wear different ones for almost every shift. Over the years her talent earned her great acclaim in the fashion world. Sherria's talents also extend to designing costumes for other Jewels; especially the Wizard Saints. She possessed enough kimonos of her own to fill either an entire closet or two. Talented Public Speaker: Sherria has addressed Destiny City masses, rallied troops and Wizard Saints teammates into battle. She has also married some of her fellow Wizard Saints teammates and given compassionate eulogies. Environmental Adaptation- Sherria is also more adaptive to foreign alien environments that normal humans cannot survive in, such as the majority of Mars and Jupiter. Highly Influential Connections: As the Founder of Destiny City, Sherria has access to a vast collection of magical artifacts, technological and military hardware, as well as the support of her nation's wide array of scientists, chefs, and Jewels. Highly competent leadership abilities: As a result of having commanded Destiny City for some time, Sherria has become a very good leader, able to lead multiple teams of differing natures with great efficiency, and is able to make quick, rational and thorough decisions that have seen Destiny City through many a crisis, and ended the conflict between Earth and Mars. Diplomatic Immunity: As the leader of a sovereign nation, She often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. She enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips, and her embassy is considered foreign soil. Mana Burst: The closer Sherria is to magical depletion and death, the more powerful and fierce her spells and attacks will become. The obvious weakness is that Sherria has little defence, but she uses her All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess to counter almost anything in her path. Contaminant Immunity: Sherria's metabolism rapidly creates powerful immunities to all forms of toxins, poisons and drugs, after an initial exposure that usually makes her dizzy or have alternate side effects. Her body is totally immune to radiation. Her unique metabolism also burns fats quicker to help maintain her beautiful look. Adaptive Metabolism: While she was a captive of the Fire Moth army when she was younger, Sherria was forced to consuming live bugs and small fowl to survive. Due to this her digestive system not only processes these items now, but neutralizes any parasites or bacteria they might contain. Enhanced Intelligence: She is analytical, capable of quickly deducing the basics of a complex technique and spells such as the "God Summoning Formula". She is also quite resourceful, as she was once imprisoned, and hid a blade in the frame of her bra as well as a lock-pick set within her diary that she seemingly carries around with her, all the while putting up an act of fluctuating feelings for Roman in order to lessen the guards' sense of security around her. Furthermore, to ensure she kept the portrait, she feigned even more mental instability and caused less ruckus with the dairy, causing to guards to allow her to keep it. *Omnicompetence: Sherria is such a talented leader that she can handle and deal with any situation regardless of the difficulty or effort involved, including running an entire country that she herself started. Master Assassin: Sherria was once an assassin, working as a Reaper, and was very famous. *Tight Space Maneuvering- She possesses a lithe figure that allows her to crawl through tunnels and gaps that would normally require usage of a Shrinking spell to access. *Master Courtesan: Sherria was trained by a master assassin/courtesan to be highly skilled in sexual gratification and she was already considered naturally adept to it. Sherria has amassed a great deal of mystical lore that rivals that of China's Four Beauties, and is an expert in the art of seduction, both natural and supernatural. *Enhanced Endurance- Despite her own admission of being out of shape, Sherria is a very resilient fighter. *Sensor Bypass- The ability to bypass security systems, as she is able to enter Kiseki's home without triggering any of the many alarms, a feat not even the world's greatest assassin has been able to achieve. *Intense Reflexes- Surprisingly, Sherria is capable of dodging enemy attacks even when she is in an utterly weakened state. *Superhuman Stamina- Sherria has a very high level of endurance. Her body and will are so strong, she will continue to try and fight even against overwhelming odds and when pain wracks every portion of her form. As a note, this isn't invulnerability. Simply a very high pain threshold. *Supernatural Agility- Sherria has a level of agility that is quite literally astonishing. Her agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist, with a quickness far beyond norm. She's capable of feats such as vaulting off of walls, going from flips into a vertical stomp, adjusting her rate and direction when in terminal velocity fall and is essentially, well over Olympic level as far as her ability to flip, dodge, dive, spin and move about. This, coupled with her strength and endurance makes her a formidable fighter alone, not to mention fighting skills. *Superhuman Flexibility- Sherria's body is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as flexible as the average human being's, despite its enhanced strength. She can easily do splits and stretch her legs far apart with relative ease. *Multilingual- Due to her espionage training, she is fluent in several languages, including Cantonese, Italian, Russian, Japanese, French, Mandarin, Spanish, Portuguese, Korean and German. She also has moderate expertise in Gaelic, and knows some profanities in Hebrew. Sherria was telepathically taught fluent English by Kimiko Shiratori over the course of a single night by programming it into her brain while she slept. *Magic Intuition: As a chronicler of magic she possesses an extensive understanding of occult lore due to her mystic background. *Magicians Intuition: Sherria is a greatly skilled magician and an expert illusionist, therefore performing extraordinary tricks and incredible illusions on stage is super simple to her. *Danger Intuition: Sherria's boobs can sense any sort of impending danger within a certain radius and indicate that the danger is near by bouncing. *Sheer Willpower: Because of her sheer willpower, Sherria is unaffected by all types of psychic and mental powers, all of which only make her boobs slightly bounce. Charting Stars: Sherria has displays very high intelligence in the scientific field through figuring out how to chart stars all by herself. Maximum Quintessential Control: Albeit weaker than Lynn and Roman, Sherria possesses more precise control of her own Ki and Mana. After training under Mei-li and Yan Xianglian, she became significantly stronger, able to channel her Ki and ambient mana all around her into different parts of her body to gain unbelievable strength. Sherria is able to use her Ki and Mana to unleash powerful blasts, purify the energy of others, and even reverse her age. Copy Cat Negation: She is completely immune to being copied in any way possible; this includes being absorbed by others. When absorbed her magic causes severe pain to the absorber's body. Alternate-Selves Contacting: She can summon and talk to her alternates throughout the ocean of realities and even possess them and live/alter their lives. *Consciousness Transferal: She can send her consciousness into the body of her memory vessels. Enhanced Hand-to-hand Combat: Her training as an assassin and royal bodyguard has added to her combat abilities and her absurd speed and dexterity during combat reflects this. Her style resembles normal ninjutsu with more graceful and majestic moves, somewhat in reference to traditional Chinese dance. She is also able to summon a pair of magic ethereal blades on a whim, suggesting that she is also proficient with swords. She had earned the nickname of "Illusion Empress" as he had great mastery of the Brilliant Imitation Jewel ability. Sherria will often make practical use of Brilliant Imitation to fade out of sight, leaving no trace of either her presence or her destination. Her velocity and mobility was so great, she could leave behind multiple tangible after-images that could strike with actual force and could also move undetected by sensor Jewel. In battle, her speed is able to seamlessly dodge barrages of projectiles from her enemy and likewise outpace them (even Louis' faster-than-light attacks couldn't touch her). She is also able to use parts of her clothing to attack the enemy. Her characteristic "bounce" was loosely modified from a kunoichi (female ninja) method of assassination: to be sensual to their unassuming prey before they strike. Even when stark naked, and with her hands restrained, she still had enough skill and power to kill multiple Remnants of Darkness using nothing more than her altered nails. *Hair Combat: Sherria uses her hair, infused with the Celestial Beast Bahamut, that is amorphous in nature and can transform to help in both melee combat and ranged combat. It is capable of assuming a myriad of odd shapes such as a sword, huge spiked fists, a dragon's upper body, a shield, etc and can even manipulate its temperature to a degree, rendering it burning hot. Her hair can also allow her to fly transforming into wings. The speed at which she can move her hair is high enough for her to stop a barrage of attacks from Louis Mitsuari with ease. Her hair can apparently be elongated over surprising distances, at least several tens of meters in length. *Psychological Warfare: Sherria can use her "All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess" to find the faults of anything, to this end she can also easily deduce the various aspects of another person's psychology in an instant, finding the faults to their personalities to better gain leverage over her opponents. *Chi Augmentation: Sherria uses her Ki enhance her physical condition giving her the capability to perform near impossible feats. **Adaptive Power-Level: She can adapt to any power level by increasing the level of mana that she's producing. Spells Golden Dragon Bomb: A conceptual attack created by her determination, it is a powerful blast of magic shaped as a golden dragon. It was powerful enough to overpower Deyanira's ultimate attack and subsequently defeat the Witch of the Apocalypse and reverted her back to her true form. It also caused a fissure to form on the Island of Illusion, causing a massive earthquake. This attack could have easily killed Deyanira if Sherria wanted it to. Power Drain: Sherria glides straight at your opponent and attempts to grab and kiss them. If she succeeds, she'll drain a bit of power and all of her attacks will take off more damage for a short period of time. Eternal Slumber: Sherria summons a harem of beautiful women to her side in a arousing pose then kisses a heart towards her opponent, and if it connects, Sherria and the women will treat the target to a special closed curtains performance which deals a large amount of damage. Illusion Reversal: The user decrypts an illusion that has been applied onto them, and casts back the illusion with identical effects onto the opponent. It's a form of illusion reversal, but in order to instantly read through an illusion and cast it in return, the All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess's power is necessary. As an illusion is initially used to confuse the enemy, this spell, which sends it right back to its caster, deals a high amount of mental damage, more than anything else. Nightmare Fuel: Nightmare Fuel requires eye contact to be performed, trapping the target within an illusion completely under the user's control. Sherria's prowess with the spell has allowed her to alter the perception of time with ease within the illusion to make a few seconds seem like many years as a means to torture the target. This results in the victim suffering psychological trauma that incapacitates them for a considerable period of time. After Sherria used it on Huozai, Lynn was surprised that Huozai's mind was still intact. Only Ilona has been shown capable of curing this psychological damage. If a victim is forced to experience a drastic passage of time in the fraction of a second Nightmare Fuel is actually active, the stress on their mind would kill them, even if the illusion was a happy and peaceful one, such as when Sherria uses this spell to kill a child witch goddess by having her experience decades worth of time in 0.000000001/th of a second. Nerf This!: Sherria can ignore and invalidate any form of immunity to her powers via the spell "Nerf This!". Negation Negation: Sherria can cast a spell that prevents her powers from being negated by anyone and it is unclear if "Ultimate Nemesis" can dispel her Negation Immunity spell. Dimensional Lock: This was a type of skill which can only be used by the highest ranking devils or angels. It renders all types teleportation and transfer magic unusable. Lightning Venom: Sherria summons numerous hellish serpents that intertwine around the enemy's body, that upon biting attack with an energy wave that attacks both as a deadly poison and as a powerful electric discharge. Dancing Dragon Lightning: Shoots dragon-shaped lightning. It can strike other enemies near to the target. Force Wave: Sends an invisible shockwave towards the target. Ultimate Harem Jutsu: Sherria makes illusive clones of herself and holds her opponent in place. She then transform herself and her illusive clones into outrageously plump and curvy bikini-clad females who swarm her opponent. While the opponent is distracted, Sherria and a clone ram them with an Light-Shadow Flare Bomb. When used against certain males such as Carlos, Louis, and Roman, instead of ramming her opponent with an Light-Shadow Flare Bomb, Sherria approaches them and puckers her lips, causing the latter to have a massive nosebleed that sends them flying. She learned this technique during her assassin training. Light-Shadow Dazzle Bomb: Sherria creates a compressed orb-like bomb made from a mixture of both light and dark Ki and mana, which she then throws at the enemy at point blank range. The bomb creates a powerful wave of pressure on impact, which throws the target away. Overdosing Heavenly Bliss: Sherria annihilates her targets with an exceedingly powerful blast of Light and Darkness Magic, dealing catastrophic damage to all targets nearby. Sultry Pole Dance and Strip Tease Technique: Sherria turns into a woman with an overwhelmingly provocative body in a cherry blossom pink bikini on a golden stripper pole. Sherria seductively winks, makes sultry looks, blows lust-inducing kisses and speaks seductively to the victim to add to the effectiveness of this technique all while pole dancing. The strip tease also helps with bewitching the victim. Titillating Mirage: Sherria transforms into a curvy and plump woman wearing a revealing cat lingerie while posing seductively as if a cat. Sherria finds that presenting herself to her victim while wearing this outfit is more effective than presenting herself fully nude. That is because the outfit is cut and shaped to make the victim obsess over wanting to see more of Sherria's body, combined with the "catgirl" look. Bouncing Gelatinous Jiggly Pudding Technique: Sherria creates four beautiful women: A voluptuous movie star, a busty school girl, a sultry teacher and a curvaceous pink haired nurse. All four will then bounce their breasts to try titillate their opponents, and by doing so, the four were able to make their victims fall into unconsciousness. Light Fortississimo: The Light Fortississimo may very well be the second most powerful spell of all time, the perfect version had enough power to annihilate anything unfortunate enough to be in its way. Even the imperfect version of the spell was able to destroy Huozai in the 2nd State of his Fire Moth form. Casting the spell is very dangerous, however, should the caster fail to cast it properly or lose control of it even once, the spell would destroy the entire Universe. Ocean Lord- An ancient and forbidden black magic spell that summons a magical ocean that devours and drowns everything hostile to the caster, with the caster being able to manipulate the water freely. The sea will not go away even after the spell is used. Psych Bomb: Sherria causes a rain of bombs to shower all over her opponents to deal massive damage. Equipment Dimensional Travel Watch: Sherria possesses a wristwatch-sized device that grants her access to alternate universes with the push of a button. The watch was made by Mei-li and Lynn Amicus as a birthday gift for her when she lost her powers. False Finger and Toenails: Sherria also has altered her finger and toenails' composition to be made of the same material as the Destiny Blades, which she can use just as effectively. The bottom edge of Sherria's fingernails are lined with small hooks that can catch threads. The false nails can render almost all types of magical enhancements and projections useless by severing all ties with magical energy. Cosmic Leeches: The Cosmic Vampires are translucent orb-shaped magic weapons that move fast enough to appear invisible and have optical and magical camouflage. These orbs stick to an opponent's body and drains away their magical and psychic energy with the orb flashing a deep blood red with every ounce of energy it sucks away. Not only do these orbs absorb magical and psychic energy, they can also activate a self-destruction feature powered by the drained energies. Hidden weapons: Sherria can hide/pull out uncanny amounts of weapons and items from her sleeves and cleavage, from seemingly nowhere as no space visible. She keeps the Celestial Key somewhere that can't be seen, this place is presumably her cleavage. She also sometimes carries clothes, giant cookies, fast food meals, and usually a her wallet. Celestial Key: A special gold and silver key with the sigil of the Woman Upstairs engraved upon it. Sherria is able to use it in conjunction with a celestial formula drawn to depict both the Western and Eastern zodiac constellation trajectories to do a summoning from the celestial heavens. When summoning a Celestial, the Key is enveloped with a soft, pink light. Her Celestial Summons have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. She can summon every single Celestial at once, but only for one hour. *War Maiden: Virgo- Virgo wields a rainbow-colored sword of light. The sword manipulates laws of nature and also carries the cause and effect cutting ability. Virgo can also burrow into the ground at Mach 2, she is able to dig all the way to the core of the earth in thirty seconds; she can also burrow into any material she wants. *Queen of the Oceans: Aquarius- It is a combination of a siren and a mermaid. This summoning is capable of decreasing temperature below absolute zero. Aquarius can also control water that devours and drowns everything hostile to the caster, with the Aquarius being able to manipulate the water freely. *King of Despair: Ophiuchus- It is a combination of an undine and a snake. This summoning is capable of reverting phenomenon to it's original state which is nothingness. Due to this ability, Sherria is able to recover from any kind of injury including having her existence erased. It is able to erase conceptual existence. She will only use Ophiuchus in dire situations. *Mighty Protector: Taurus- *Aquatic Titan: Cancer- *Ultimate Archer: Sagittarius- *Emperor of Light: Leo- *Action Fashionista: Aries- *King of the Desert: Scorpio- *Grand Archer: Capricorn- *Balance Breaker: Libra- Libra allows Sherria to always be faster and stronger than her adversary. *Fluffy Killer: Rabbit- *Fierce Guardian: Dragon- *Super Bacon: Pig- Universal Safety System: With the Universal Safety System Sherria has the ability that allows her to restore anything to its previous state, as in a pile of cards or a damaged weapon. This power can also extend to people, being able to revive them as illusion-like beings that cannot be killed, as if they are harmed, they regenerate instantly. However if she were to expend too much mana this power begins to fade, all people resurrected will vanish instantly. All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess- She has heightened visual senses, allowing her to see fast movements normally impossible for metahuman eyes to follow, or minute details with great clarity. The eyes are also equipped with a self-restoration function such that over time, they will heal themselves of any damage sustained. Most importantly, her eyes are able to see the "Truths" of the world. This allows her to see past world altering illusions along with perceiving an individual's unique aura and seeing through invisibility and shapeshifting. Her eyes are especially effective in identifying the scarlet aura of a True Ancestor. Upon staring at an Elder True Ancestor for seventy-two seconds, she is able to see their "true name", but only if its heart is present. This power is infallible and so strong she need not be present with the person as she can apparently detect a True Ancestor or bodysnatcher even over television and via photo's as well. She can also see through another individual's eyes and even witness past events that they have seen. Sherria can induce nauseating hallucinations on her opponents and can even project what she sees into the minds of others, effectively sharing her sight with them. The eyes also allows her to examine magic, and be able to quickly understand the nature of a magic and figure out a weakness. With the use of her All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess, Sherria can perceive the outcome of actions, countering and defeating her opponents with incredible ease. Sherria's eyes are protected from intense light and cannot be blinded. The All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess allows Sherria to see through solid objects and even in the dark with ease. *Thrall Eye- This eye ability allows Sherria to enter the mind of any individual within her field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a mind control of the highest calibre, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated. She can control her enemies and allies with the eye, but can only control one person at a time. The eye is very strong and the ability is unbreakable, but it strains her mind and body. *Whispering Memories- By looking in her eyes she can manipulate the person's memories, as long as it won't contradict directly with the beliefs or already established memories of the target. She used those to infiltrate a high school without anyone finding it strange. *Secret Technique: Second Sight- A form of precognition in which Sherria is able to predict the actions of her opponent by their preparatory motions, such as a moving eye or a twitching muscle. She most notably reads the twitching of her opponent's Orbicularis Oculi (eyes), Dorsal Interosseous/Adductor Pollicis (hands), Pectoralis Major (chest) and the Gluteus Maximus (buttocks). *Accelerated Perception- At full power, Sherria can perceive time by the attosecond (an attosecond is one quintillionth of a second. To put this in perspective, one attosecond is to one second, what one second is to the age of the universe), and has even reacted by the zeptosecond (Which is one sextillionth of one second) when pushed to her limit. *Mind Pollution: Sherria's eyes shine with a violet light, and anyone who gazes into her eyes will have their consciousness assaulted by the knowledge of the Abyss. Most people will feel physically sick from this small contact with the unknown. This mental assault can be endured by those who have already had contact with the Abyss. Grimoire Phantom Theif: A Grimoire that has the power of Theft, granting it the ability to steal the divine right or powers of any God, or their powers, their abilities, to then be used by the Grimoire's wielder. However, if the stolen powers is used by a mortal, the effect would be devastating, likely killing them. Sherria can only copy four powers a day. Cruel God's End: A book of magic which contains powerful spells capable of slaying gods, angels and demons. The first Grimoire created by humans and not by magical beings, such as Witches. Bookmark of Time: If her past self is ever killed by anyone, Sherria would still be able to exist due to the power of the Bookmark of Time. Book of Weapons: A magic binder, that recreates the weapon printed on the books page. Her Memory Vessels and Alternate Selves She can use any Magic or abilities that her Alternate Universe selves and Memory Vessels can use. *Astraea Sears- *Chelia Amicus- *Chichiru Shibakami- *Dai-sensei- *Ayame Kasuga- *Victoria Amicus- *Loung Meiling- *Rebecca Miller- Weaknesses *Sherria is allergic to Mistletoe as it disrupts her magic. *Sherria's achievements are limited by the means at her disposal. *Powerful enchantments against beings of magic, like gods, are able to restrict her as well, preventing her from accessing enchanted places or dispel the adverse charm. Harmful magical realms such as Hell can also hinder how often she can cast her spells and can cause her great spiritual damage. *Some of the All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess' abilities are limited by her physical field of perception. *She cannot see through germanium or lead. *Using the power of her eyes, however, has its limits, as they overheat upon prolonged use of their abilities. *While she has a huge reserve of mana and ki she can still run out of it. *When her hair gets wet or cut, Sherria can no longer fight and loses control over her hair as Bahamut loses it shape which makes her fighting style completely weak and useless. **Her hair will turn white from too much stress should Sherria herself take enough damage or overuse it. *She is unable to use some of her more basic magics on Celestials. Instead, she must plot and plan different strategies to affect immortals such as Huozai and other Celestials in creative and indirect ways. *She is bound by complex traditions, cannot spill the blood of another Celestial without provocation. Trivia *When attacking, Sherria's hair shines with golden-pink lights. *Sherria's breasts were modeled after Fumie Hosokawa and her bottom is modeled after the late-Ai Iijima. *Sherria's birthday is on the 21st of September, a day recognized as International Peace Day. *Her favorite type of flowers are yamayuri (mountain lilies), they mean "the joy of life". *Sherria's Cheongsams and Kimonos is believed to be originated from the infamous designer and magician, Dragon Couture. *Her given names, Meimei, (美苺) means 'beautiful berry' in Mandarin Chinese. *During dinner time, Sherria eats unnaturally fast just like her Memory Vessel, Chelia. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet